Shas'ui T'au Kais
Shas'ui T'au Kais is a Independent Character played by Charley Millican. Stats Basics Voice N/A Name Shas'la(rank)T'au(homeplanet) Kais (skillful) Rank now Shas'ui Rank structure of The fire Caste Shas'la: Warrior Shas'ui: Team leader Shas'vre: Veteran Shasa'vre: High Veteran Shas'El: Knight Shas'O: Commander O'Sha'vre: Supreme Commander Backstory After the academy, Kais was sent to his first trial by fire (a right of passage for all warriors of the Fire caste) essentially it's a first deployment. This first mission is supposed to be easy, (the mission was a rescue mission of an ethereal captured by the imperial guard. Who in turn were under the influence of a chaos incursion.) upon the drop to the planet half of Kaia's squad was wiped out at the landing sight. The other half being killed during the first ten minutes. His squad leader gave him the bonding sword in his dying moments. The next twenty four hours were a living hell as after he single handedly rescued the ethereal by fighting through the two whole companies of imperial soldiers and finding the ethereal alive. Upon returning to the ship, they were boarded by storm troopers of the imperial guard intent on taking back the tau ethereal. The imperial boarding was unsuccessful and the tau resolved to launch a counter boarding onto the imperial cruiser. The incursion turned out to be nearly deadly to all the tau forces, only Kais reaching the enemy bridge and being knocked out by a Space Marine Captain. This was followed by a meeting of the (space marines) and the learning of what chaos is and what the potential of such a force could do. This chaos force of nature turned out to be what the space marines were after. The ship was set to self destruct by the planet's governor and Kais dropped from the ship in a dreadnaught escape pod back to the surface of the planet. Kais then assisted the space marines in attacking the fortress of the governor that turned out to be a massive warp infestation. Single handedly killed two demon princes and destroyed a chaos titan. Finding the ethereal again captured, kais tried to rescue him and bring him back. Unfortunately was killed by a chaos marine before Kais could save him. Kais resolved to kill the imperial governor, and as such when he found him killed the governor, who wanted to die all along. His death spawned a greater demon of ztcheench. Again Kais defeated it single handedly and regrouped with the space marine Captain. The end result of this twenty four hour hell mission was the collective blowing up of the planet by an imperial armada. And due to Kais assisting the imperials they allowed him and his ship to escape back to tau space. Following return to the tau homeworld Kais was in such a destroyed mental state they put him back home with his family until he went to a council meeting with ethereals six months later to discuss what had transpired there and what had been learned. At that time his mental constitution had been restored and they agreed to let him go on a mission to find out more about the galaxy and the secrets that it held. As it was apparent though his mental state was damaged through the heavy ordeal, he seemed immune to the effects of corruption that he had mentioned during the meeting with the ethereals and as such was sent as the best candidate to discover more about chaos. Personality Stoic, even tempered, serious yet dry humored, tactically minded, sarcastic. Regards most situations with a strategic mindset, Stands with the values of the fire caste unwaveringly, being a warrior through and through. Tends to try and resolve all conflicts with a peaceful resolution. Resume Occupation Tau Fire Warrior Education Fire caste warrior academy ages 3-12 looking through times and books found throughout his travels. Is extremely effective in combat tactics. Is well learned in the lore of the dimension he had come from. Combat Weapon Tau pulse rifle,(plasma based projectile weapon for long ranged combat) effective to 1600 meters with no minimum range. pulse pistol, (sidearm of the same working fashion, just for short ranged combat up to 200meters. Photon grenades (plasma variants of fragmentation grenades) a sharpened bonding sword from his Shas'ui (died in his trial by fire) sharpened and reinforced for close quarters combat, this blade has been blessed by a space marine captain during his trial by fire, and is particularly effective against demons, and chaos entities. Rail Rifle: A single light gauss weapon that fires a tungsten slug at extremely high speeds peircing the armor of its target and killing it. This weapon is a heavy recon weapon, and is effective up to 1800 meters. Semblance N/A Future Outlook Character Development N/A Intended Career Originally his career was to be a soldier in the tau military due to his caste designation. However due to the heavy encounter with chaos warp powers and his temporary loss with sanity, the ethereal caste has given him the freedom to discover more about these strange powers of the galaxy. Goals To root out the source of chaos warp powers and to combat them where available, also to learn as much as he can about the galaxy and anything else as the Tau race is young and is learning a lot about the "neighborhood" it lives in. Has begun the goal of trying to make allies wherever he goes. Other Notes Suffers light traumatic stress from his first encounters with combat and his encounters with chaos have left his mentally scarred but still well constituted. Not much of the sexual mind, however such a thing is possible in the right circumstances.. Theme Gallery Shas'la T'au Kais4.jpg Shas'la T'au Kais3.jpg Shas'la T'au Kais2.jpg Shas'la T'au Kais.jpg Category:Characters